Copywrite
Peter William Nelson, better known by his stage name Copywrite, also known as Copywrite 78, Cwrite, Copy is an underground hip hop artist from Columbus, Ohio. His heritage is Irish-Italian American. He is 31 years old, born in 1979. A member of the Columbus crew MHz (or MegaHertz), Nelson emerged from the underground scene in 1998 along with his group "MHz" with a debut single on Fondle 'em Records,entitled "World Premier" b/w a solo song by the late Tero Alexander Smith, better known to the rap world as "Camu Tao" entitled "Camu" own by Bobbito Garcia & later went solo due to DJ Mighty Mi not wanting to sign his group, "MHz". In 2000 he released "Holier Than Thou" with producer RJD2 on Eastern Conference/Rawkus Records. Music career His debut album The High Exhaulted was released on the Eastern Conference label to some praise, although some felt that RJD2's beats were too dark for Copywrite's persona.Copywrite: The High Exhaulted Review His second release, Cruise Control Mixtape: Volume 1, was released on the O.D.O.T. record label in 2004, rerelased on Nature Sounds in 2005 and featured production from Jake One, J-Zone, & the late, great Jay Dilla. Copywrite was one of an original members of the Weathermen, but left after personal disagreements with Cage. In 2007 Copywrite appeared on the debut album by R.O.N.O. and on the UK rap group Rhyme Asylum's debut album. His 2007 mixtape The Jerk: Volume 0 features guest appearances from Royce da 5'9", Crooked I, Killah Priest, Thirstin Howl III, Shabaam Sahdeeq, Jakki Da Motamouth, Catalyst, King.Dom, and Meta4ce Omega. It also features production from the late J Dilla, Jake One, Rocktight, the late DJ Przm, DR Period, platinum producers Cool & Dre, D-Dot, Needlz, Kickdrums, Chris Scholar, Jay Notes, Mighty Fuzz Young, and more.Copywrite (Mick Boogie & Joey Fingaz Present) - 'The Jerk Vol. 0 (AUTOGRAPHED)' (Mix CD (Slimline)) Detail - Underground Hip Hop - Store Copywrite recently released his EP Ultrasound: The Rebirth EP and his second official album, The Life and Times of Peter Nelson, which is scheduled for November 16th on I-tunes and 30th, 2010 at retail store on Man Bites Dog Records/O.D.O.T. Records. The album will feature collaborations with Sean Price, MF Grimm, Dilated Peoples, Copywrite's MHz crew (Camu Tao, Jakki Da Motamouth & Tage Future), and more. Production will come from RJD2, Illmind, Josh Gabriel, Twiz the Beat Pro, Kount Fif, Surock and more. Copywrite is also the grandson of the late singer Skip Nelson (born as Scipione Mirabella) who most notably sang & played piano/guitar for the Glenn Miller Band in the 1940s. He has recently come out with two disses to Asher Roth called "The Real Fake Shady (Asher To Ashes)" and, after response track "Silly Boy" from Asher Roth, "Cremation" produced by DC's Official Beatsmith Surock. It explains how he feels about Asher Roth's style. This is the spark of a rivalry between Asher Roth and Copywrite, which started because Copywrite felt Roth was copying Eminem's music style. Discography Solo albums *''The High Exhaulted'' (2002) Re-Release (June 1, 2010) *''Ultrasound: The Rebirth EP'' (2009) *''The Life And Times Of Peter Nelson'' (November 16, 2010 on digital iTunes & November 30, 2010 on CD) *''God $@ve T.H.E. King'' (TBA August, 2011) Mixtapes *''Cruise Control Mixtape: Volume 1'' (2004) Nature SoundsAlbum information *''The Jerk: Volume 0'' (2007) *''The Worst of the Best of Copywrite: Mixtape Vol. 1 '' (2007) *''The Rarities'' (2010) http://twitpic.com/191foh *''Caught on Audio Cassette: To Hell and Back'' (2011) Discgraphy with MHz *''Table Scraps'' (2001) Re-Release (2009) *''Megacy'' (TBA October, 2011) Discography with The Weathermen *''The Conspiracy'' (Mixtape) *''Vampires'' (Unofficial Mixtape) Discography with King Dom *''The Misadventures Of Pete And Dom'' (TBA) Discography with O.D.O.T. *''DJ E-V Presents O.D.O.T. - 'E.V. Money: The O.D.O.T. Takeover'' (Mixtape) References and notes External links and interviews Conspiracy Worldwide Radio October 2010 Uncensored Interview Category:Rappers